Sundays
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: The playground visits every Sunday were a family affair. It always started at half past twelve in the afternoon, they brought the chicken parmesan, Phil and Melinda would bring the salads and Skye and Ward would bring the pumpkin pancakes and the chocolate pie. It's one tradition that Sunil liked quite much. Bakshimmons AU


**A/N: ****otpprompts: Imagine person A having to hold person B back from fighting another angry parent at the playground.**

* * *

The playground visits every Sunday were a family affair. It always started at half past twelve in the afternoon, they brought the chicken parmesan, Phil and Melinda would bring the salads and Skye and Ward would bring the pumpkin pancakes and the chocolate pie. It's one tradition that Sunil liked quite much, especially because he got to spent time with his family and that was a first for him. He didn't have one until the Coulsons took him in when he was seventeen.

Back then he was a roughed up teen living on the streets and living by those rules. Until Melinda found him and kind of forced her way into his life pulling him out of the hell he was. In the few months that followed the Coulsons treated him better than all the foster homes he was in combined. Little by little they made him feel wanted and Sunil realised that he finally had a place to belong, to really feel safe. By the time Skye turned eighteen and left for college he was already graduating from the Police Academy making his almost parents more happy than he could imagine.

At first when Phil had suggested it Sunil had shut it down but he warmed up to the idea of actually helping others. He grew up on the streets for several years and he knew very well that the police force could use a person or two from the inside. People like him that knew what it was like going without food for an entire week, people who could get close to the kids and make a change in their lives the same way Melinda changed his.

He met Jemma Simmons a cold Thanksgiving afternoon while shopping at the local grocery store a few blocks away from Phil's and Mel's house. They had send him for a last minute errant while Jemma was there picking up a desert. To say that they had a rude start would be an understatement. They bumped into each other rather hard and he almost knocked her over but before he could apologise she went off on him and decorated him with every colourful word she knew.

Of course she was all flustered and even angrier when they met back at his family's home twenty minutes later. Like he was a bother or something, it wasn't until Skye introduced them seconds later that what happened downed on them. It took them three hours and a bottle of wine to actually be able to talk without wanting to slit each other's throat but he excused her eventually. Much like him she was coming out of a bad relationship and Sunil couldn't hold her bad mood against her. Plus she was actually a fun person to talk to and most importantly able to hold her own and Sunil like that in a woman.

Well, as they say the rest was history. By the time it got dark out and they had to leave he offered to drop her by her place where they exchanged numbers and to be honest didn't part ways since that night. And if Skye did a happy dance when they announced they were dating no one said anything. He was quite thankful to his little sister actually for bringing Jemma into his life.

Almost twenty years later, sitting under a gazebo a few feet away from the playground were his children were playing happily he couldn't imagine things going differently. His eyes swept over their huge family and he smiled contently wrapping an arm around Jemma's waist as she leaned into him, still in deep conversation with Skye and Ward.

The wail coming from the swings made his head snap towards the direction where his daughter was playing. He would recognise that cry anywhere, Sunil spent the last five years attending to it! Before he could move though Jemma was already on her feet marching over there ready for war. It wasn't a secret that Peggy their oldest had a tiny problem with one of the boys in the playground that kept pulling her pigtails and pushing her off of the swings.

Sunil had actually talked to the little terror's parents but apparently he was an only child and didn't know what sharing meant. It didn't excuse his behaviour though and they'd have to do something sooner rather than later. Jemma's rising voice brought his attention back to the scene and he threw a worried look towards Ward before they both marched over. His wife could be a force to be reckoned with when someone doubled crossed her and she felt very crossed by the way she was yelling.

What followed next was a bad combination of them moving too slow, Jemma snapping and a string of so many 'motherfucker' and 'fuck' that an entire month's salary wouldn't be enough for the swear jar they had. Before they could reach her Jemma had already thrown herself at the other woman and was taking her down quite easily. Those Tai Chi lessons Melinda was giving her were paying off, it got him kind of hot and bothered but this was so not the time for this.

It took him and Ward both to get her off of the other woman, for someone so small she was freakishly strong! "Sweetheart," He whispered in her ear trying to calm her down. "Breath!"

"Don't tell me to fucking breath, Bakshi!" She yelled trashing in his arms trying to get free. "It's the third fucking time Satan's son hits Peggy and she even got bruises. My baby got fucking bruises because that fucking brat can't be controlled by its parents!"

Sunil had to actually drag her away from the whole scene the back of the park away from prying eyes. He pushed her up against a tree crushing his lips against hers and her felt the tension leaving her tiny body. If he learned one thing during his time with her that was how to distract her in order to get out of trouble. Jemma's arms found their way around his neck while his hands took a hold of her ass.

"Better?" He asked when they pulled apart seconds later.

"I hate it when you do that." She moaned when his lips trailed down her neck, placing kisses against her soft skin.

"Should've I let you put her into an early grave?" He chuckled huskily.

"She and her spawn deserved to have their ass kicked." Jemma smiled lazily, eyes closed and head resting against the bark of the tree. He hummed contently as he pulled her closer to his body. "We should probably stop before Ward has to take us for indecent behaviour." She teased and slipped away from him making her way back to their table.

"Tease!" He called after her retreating form. Taking a moment to compose himself before following her, they just didn't want to give the playground that kind of show.

How did he got so lucky he would never understand.


End file.
